Unknown Territory
by Just Gabz
Summary: Jeff doesn't go to bars. Jeff doesn't drink. Jeff doesn't even meet strangers all that often, but what happens when he meets a handsome brunet in a bar and can't help but stick around? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Unknown Territory  
**Pairings/Characters: **Jeff Sterling, Nick Duval, Niff  
**Warnings: **Eventual smut  
**Summary: **Jeff doesn't go to bars. Jeff doesn't drink. Jeff doesn't even meet strangers all that often, but what happens when he meets a handsome brunet in a bar and can't help but stick around?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, Glee do. This idea was from a drabble written by the tumblr user 'vashta-nerada-'

Jeff wasn't the sort of person who drinks. He really didn't know what he was doing at the bar in the first place. Something about proving a friend wrong. They were all telling him he needed to live a little, he needed to get out more, well, there he was. In a bar he'd never been to before, having a drink he'd never heard of. The place had a smoky smell, one Jeff wasn't too fond of, but he'd had the day from hell, and the drink was giving him a warm kind of buzz that really just made him forget about that, and stop worrying so much about just how out of his comfort zone he was.

Jeff was just telling himself how weird this was, how unbelievably not like him this was when he felt a hand brush against his back. He took a moment to process what had happened before he turned to see a guy sitting next to him. He was shorter than him, though most people were. His hair was dark, his eyes a hazel, almost chocolatey brown, and his lips were curved into a friendly smile. Jeff took a moment to process the guy before him, his blue plaid shirt's top buttons not done up and showing just the faintest hint of chest hair. He was gorgeous. That was really the only way to describe him.

"What are you drinking?" He spoke, and Jeff had to give himself a moment, trying to stop his eyes from shutting as he took in his smooth, sweet voice.

"I uh, I think he said it was a Vodka Collins." He shrugged, looking down at the drink.

"Not much of a drinker?" The brunet smirked.

"I could be, mister..?"

"Duval. Nick Duval."

"Jeff Sterling. Nice to meet you." He almost offered Nick his hand, but quickly realised how formal that was. Much too formal for the setting, he was sure.  
Nick grinned, turning to the barmaid, "Can we get two Zombies, please?" He dropped the money on the counter, pushing it towards her as she prepared their drinks.

"...Did you just order me a reanimated corpse?"

"You need to get out more." Nick laughed, "It's a drink. Trust me, you'll love it."

Jeff tilted his head to the side. He was never going to get used to this. Not that he really wanted to. He was only there at all to show his friends that he wasn't completely boring, that he did know how to have a little fun, even if they didn't really believe him. Jeff watched as the barmaid set the drinks in front of him, just staring at it for a moment, "Are you going to tell me what's in it, or am I going in blind?"

Nick smirked and shrugged, "Rum. Fruit juice. Just try it." He took a sip of his own drink as if trying to prove to him that it wasn't in any way poisoned.

Jeff hesitantly took a sip from his own, pleasantly surprised by the taste and quickly downing a little more.

"Whoa, slow down tiger." Nick chuckled, "That drink's a whole lot stronger than it tastes."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him, already feeling the buzz, "Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Duval?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Time will tell." Jeff smirked, though he knew for a fact it was. Jeff would've been a whole lot more nervous than this if he was sober. He would've been a stammering mess. There was no other way to put it, really. Nick was gorgeous, and funny, and he had bought Jeff a drink. Jeff didn't have things like this happen to him very often. Or at all, really.

By the time he'd finished his drink, he'd spoken to Nick about a number of things, none of them really meaning anything. There had been a whole lot of flirting, though Jeff wasn't even sure how he was managing to keep that up when he knew he was truly awful at it. He had a pleasant buzz, his whole body somehow warmer not only because of the alcohol, but also because of the company. This was better than he expected it to be. Jeff was beginning to wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. He liked this side of himself. He liked to relax like this, even if it was really something he would never normally do.

Jeff giggled softly as Nick shifted closer, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt the brunet's lips brush just below his ear, his warm breath hitting his skin as he spoke softly, "The night doesn't have to end here.."

Jeff's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he just took in the feeling before he looked up at him, watching him. This wasn't him. This was something other people did. Jeff didn't go to bars. Jeff didn't meet handsome strangers, and strike up conversation, granted the conversation was really started by Nick in this case. Jeff didn't do this! What was Nick even implying with those seven little words? Jeff wasn't sure he could trust his voice, swallowing the lump in his throat, "O-Oh?"

Nick smiled warmly, and Jeff was more than grateful he was already sitting down. "If you'd like to come back to mine, I make the best coffee you'll ever taste. Trust me."

Jeff just stared at him for a moment. This was a stranger. A stranger he'd spend most of his night with, but a stranger nonetheless. Was he seriously contemplating going back to his place with him? Was he really thinking about doing this? This wasn't something Jeff would ever do. This was the complete opposite of something he would do. He didn't know how this could possibly end well. No. This wasn't him. Jeff Sterling didn't meet strangers in bars, drink with them, and go home with them. He knew what he would say.

Jeff offered the man in front of him a smile, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff wasn't sure how he'd found himself in Nick's apartment. One minute they were walking out of the bar together, the next minute they were there. His head was pleasantly fuzzy from the alcohol, and the warmth from Nick so close to him was nice. He looked around the room, just taking everything in. It was a nice place, really. There was a bit of clutter here and there, but it was nice nonetheless. It felt home-y. Jeff's eyes were still trailing around the room when he felt Nick's arm come around his waist and guide him towards the couch.

Jeff blushed, smiling bashfully as he sat down, "Um. Thanks."

Nick smirked, raising an eyebrow at him, "You okay? You seem a little tense."

Jeff looked into Nick's eyes, his breath catching in his throat. They were so beautiful, especially when you took away all the distractions around them. Jeff wasn't used to this sort of thing. He didn't meet strangers and walk home with them. He didn't do this. This would be more than enough proof for his friends, though. He did indeed go out and do things. He wasn't as boring as they thought. At least for tonight he wasn't. "I'm fine, just a little nervous."

Nick shifted closer, and Jeff probably would've been panicking if he wasn't so concentrated on the brunet's eyes. The alcohol running through his system might've had something to do with it, too. "Don't worry, I don't bite." The smirk could be heard in his voice as Nick shifted closer still, his nose gently brushing against his cheek.

"I-I don't.." Jeff took a shaky breath, "I don't do this. Ever."

"You can walk out that door right now and never see me again."

Nick's lips were brushing along Jeff's jaw as he spoke and all his self control began to crumble away. Jeff's fingers hesitantly brushed into Nick's hair. He pulled away slowly, just enough to look into his eyes before he felt their lips pressed together. This was not what he'd planned for the evening, but he was starting to learn that plans were so very overrated. Before he even knew what was happening, Nick was straddling him, deepening the kiss, and Jeff was too far gone to care. It felt so good. There was no reason to question what felt good, right? Right.

Jeff's free hand rested on Nick's hip, and nothing really mattered in that moment. Nothing but Nick, the smell of his cologne, the way his tongue pressed into his mouth, the way his fingers danced along his chest, almost shy but still needy. Jeff could do nothing but let himself go, give into the moment. A soft groan escaped his lips as Nick's fingers moved under his shirt. The sound brought a smirk to the brunet's lips and Jeff really wanted to slap him for getting so smug like this, but there was no time. No time for anything but this. Jeff whined softly as Nick's teeth caught his bottom lip, tugging gently.

"Bedroom?" Nick murmured breathlessly. Jeff just stared into his eyes for a moment before pulling him back for another kiss. He could feel Nick's chuckle against his lips. Everything was happening so quickly, but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. Nick was pulling him to his feet, his fingers pushing up his shirt as he guided him towards the bedroom. Jeff pulled away from the kiss just long enough to tug off his shirt, paying no attention to where it had been dropped, too focused on Nick.

Jeff wasn't sure how it happened, but one moment he was on his feet, the next he was on the bed, Nick crawling over him. Those few short seconds of just watching the brunet above him were the last moments of thought he had. It was his last real chance to push him away. His eyes trailed over the man above him, biting his lip as he felt his fingers brushing along his chest. Nick was gorgeous. Jeff wasn't even sure how he got someone like Nick's attention, but he knew he'd regret it if he pushed him away now.

Jeff rocked his hips against Nick's, groaning at the friction. He smirked as Nick moaned, watching him pull his own shirt off. Jeff wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting Nick to look even better underneath his clothes. Jeff didn't have much of a chance to react, though. Nick's lips were pressed to his neck, slowly traveling down his chest. Jeff gasped softly, tangling his fingers in his hair and tugging gently.

Everything was moving so fast. So much faster than he ever expected, and the alcohol pumping through Jeff's veins made it all fuzzy, but somehow so much better. Jeff wasn't sure how the rest of his clothes had suddenly come off, or Nick's, but god he looked so good. Jeff wasn't sure how everything was happening so quickly. He felt Nick's teeth working a mark into his hip as his finger pressed into him, a long string of moans leaving Jeff's lips as he got used to the feeling. Jeff could feel Nick working him, stretching him as each finger pressed into him. It hurt, but it felt so good. Nick's lips never left his hip and soon Jeff couldn't take it anymore, tugging roughly at his hair, "P-Please.. Oh god, please.."

"Say it." Nick murmured against his hip.

"Nick!" He whined, "Fuck me.."

Nick didn't need anymore convincing. Jeff watched as he slipped on a condom, biting his lip as his stomach fluttered with anticipation. He wasn't sure what he was expecting from Nick. Whether he'd be rough of gentle. He was too far gone to really care either way, but a moment later he felt Nick pressing into him. Jeff gasped, his back arching as he moaned, clawing at Nick's. He didn't need to tell Nick to move, he was already thrusting into him, not too rough, but not so gentle it was torture, either.

Jeff was lost in the moment, in the feelings, moaning and writhing beneath the brunet. There was only so long he could last. Jeff wasn't even sure how long he did, he had lost track of time passing. As Nick pressed into him hard, hitting his prostate with such force, Jeff couldn't hold back, crying out in pleasure as he came, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He could still feel Nick rocking into him, moaning as his fingers brushed over Jeff's chest. A moment passed before he heard the tell tale moan, knowing Nick was spent. Jeff was too tired to really concentrate on anything, whining sadly as he pulled out. His eyes were already closed when he felt familiar arms wrapping around him. A moment later he was asleep, completely unprepared for the morning to come, but so far gone he couldn't care less.


End file.
